Problem: $\dfrac{1}{2} + \dfrac{2}{3} = {?}$
${\dfrac{1}{2}}$ ${\dfrac{2}{3}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 3}{2 \times 3}}$ ${\dfrac{2 \times 2}{3 \times 2}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{3}{6}}$ ${\dfrac{4}{6}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{3} + {4}}{6} $ $ = \dfrac{7}{6}$